


His Life

by Saltail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltail/pseuds/Saltail
Summary: A little story I wrote as a challenge which gave me five random characteristics. Those five where narcissism, blue eyes, skinny, loves dance, and a love for politics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is losely based off my own OC while some of it isn't entirely correct, but I quite enjoyed writing this story.

    Anubis was extremely shy as a child. He grew up in a very run down village in Egypt, with his mother, father, and 7 siblings. They never had enough to eat, so most of the children went starving. His mother worked nonstop to bring some food to the table. His father, however, was an abusive man, hitting Anubis, his mother, and siblings. They all followed his orders, his word being the law.  
    They were lucky enough to have a single tv in the village, which everyone would gather around for spectacular events, such as elections and championships of sports. Anubis found these times to be the most enjoyable as he and his family always had a feast with the rest of the villagers. He grew to love politics and sporting events as they always reminded him of joyous times. He talked about leaving the village and becoming a politician, however this was forbidden in the village. Those born in the village must stay in the village all their lives or be shunned forever. It was a tradition they had followed for centuries.  
    Certain children born in the village were to learn the traditional dance of their village, an appeasement to their gods. These children had blue eyes, a believed blessing from the gods. The children were taught the dance at a young age, almost as soon as they can walk. They would perform their first dance publicly once they turned 13, as a coming of age ritual. Other times the dance is performed are the night of the new year to bring good luck to the next year, and during the village’s annual celebration of the gods. Only one dancer is to perform the ceremonies. It is considered incredibly rude to have multiple dancers during any of the ceremonies. Usually it is the same dancer to do all dances that year, excluding the coming of age ritual. Another big rule in the village is that the only time dancing in public is allowed is during one of these festivals. If one is caught performing the sacred dance, they are banished.  
    Anubis had been one of the children born with blue eyes, and the only one in his entire family. As such he'd been taught the dance and memorized it by age 4. He thoroughly enjoyed the dance, and dancing in general, and would prance around when he was alone. This was the only other time he felt truly happy. He would worry about being caught and scolded, but his love outweighed the village’s threats. This was Anubis’ downfall.  
    Anubis had only been fourteen when he was caught dancing the ritual dance on a normal day. Worse, was that it had been his father who had caught him. His father shouted, punched, and kicked Anubis for “ruining the sacred dance.” Anubis took it, as he always did, and soon others had gathered to see what the commotion was about. No one said or did anything but watched because they knew his father would only take out his anger on them too. As Anubis lay on the ground, bloodied and wounded, his father gave him one last look into his eyes and said words he would never forget. “You are no son of mine, leave before I kill you myself.”  
    That was the final day Anubis spent in that village. He wandered out on his own with no food, water, or shelter. He was able to make a small fire for himself and was able to get water from the nearby cacti. He killed and cooked any animals he could find, and was fine for his first week alone. He realized he couldn't keep up doing this for the rest of his life, so he headed north, certain to find some civilization. It took him nearly two weeks and almost dying of thirst before he finally found anyone. It was a city called Cairo.  
    He wandered the busy streets of Cairo. Not sure what to do, so he sat down in one of the side alleys of the busy streets and cried. Keeping in his emotions over what had happened finally caught up to him as he let it all out. Loud sobs rang from his body as he shook violently. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up. He saw a wrinkly, old lady with a worried expression on her face. He wiped his face with his arm and stared questioningly at the woman. She asked him if he was alright, and if he would like anything. He absentmindedly stated, “a home,” half jokingly. She took a few moments to think about his request before smiling, and grabbing his hand. Anubis looked at her aghast as to why she had taken his hand. She simply smiled bigger and told him he could live with her if he wished.  
    Anubis later learned her name was Nubia, and that she ran a small bakery in her home. She had been out buying groceries for the shop when she heard him in the alley and went to investigate. She lived alone and ran the bakery by herself after her husband had passed away the year before. She had been pretty depressed since then. She ran the bakery in his memory so she could get through the days. When she met Anubis, she saw herself in him in a way she never had before. She knew he was going through a rough time and had to help him. Give him the help she never got when dealing with her husband’s death. She had a spare room that had belonged to her son, who had since grown up and moved away. Anubis moved in with only the clothes on his back. Nubia made him his first proper meal in weeks, and ate quietly with him as he scarfed his food down. She commented on how he ate so quickly, and how he should cherish his meals. He apologized and slowed down and ate at almost the same rate as her. They made small talk with each other until their plates were clean. Nubia said she would take care of cleaning up, and for him to rest up. He agreed, as he could barely stay awake.  
    Anubis ended up working with Nubia in her bakery. Her store made him come more out of his shell. When he had first started working, he couldn't work the counter as he would freeze up and panic when a customer would come in. After a few days and learning who the regulars were, he started talking to them little by little when they came to the small shop. This seemed to open a flood gate as he started becoming more confident and borderline narcissistic when working up at the counter. Nubia noticed his change in attitude and tried her best to keep him down-to-earth. It worked for the most part, but he still slipped up every once in awhile. Overall, they made a great team in the bakery and in their lives. Anubis was happy to have a place to call his new home, and Nubia was happy thanks to having family in her life again. In a way, they saved each other. 


End file.
